


Lines and Shapes

by twtd



Series: A Magic All Its Own [4]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Ballet, Dancing, F/F, Old Flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Hecate answers a question.***"You've gotten better," Pippa observed. Pippa had coaxed Hecate into a few awkward dances when they were in university, but they'd always been lurching things, Hecate focused too much on making the steps perfect than enjoying the experience. Now, that worry seemed to be gone as Hecate moved them across the dance floor."I've had time to practice.""Mmm." Pippa looked down then back up. "Who have you been practicing with?" she whispered. She couldn't stop herself. She thought Hecate might stop their dance, but she didn't."You don't want me to answer that," Hecate whispered back. This wasn't a conversation for Mildred's ears. This wasn't a conversation they should be having at all.





	Lines and Shapes

**Author's Note:**

> I've forgotten who's asked for what, but I someone ask specifically who Hecate was talking about in the dancing scene and I had another request for a story about one of Hecate's old flames. This is that story.

Pippa smiled brightly up at Hecate as she was helped out of the car. It was their first proper date, they hadn’t announced anything official yet, but Pippa loved the ballet and it was the beginning of the season. How Hecate knew she loved the ballet she wasn’t certain, but she assumed it was some form of magic known only to the queen. Likely, she’d had a staff member look into it and found that Pippa had season tickets but that was far less romantic. Still, orchestra seats, no matter how good they were, didn’t hold a candle to the Queen’s Box. A hush fell over the crowd as it often did when Hecate appeared in public, but conversation quickly started up again as she passed. Pippa supposed she would have to get used to that. 

Hecate’s black dress sparkled under the lights from the chandeliers in the lobby and though Pippa’s own dress was a subdued rose, it almost seemed gaudy in comparison. No one else would think so, and Hecate had already complimented her on it several times, but there was something about the simple austerity of the lines of Hecate’s dress that Pippa envied. She wanted to reach out and put her hand on Hecate’s arm but she needed to remember that touching royalty wasn’t allowed. She could probably get away with it once they were married but that was a long way off. She didn’t think Hecate would mind but there would be gossip, and anything so soon on the heels of Hecate’s coming out would get blown out of proportion no matter how correct the rumors were. It was all something they were trying to avoid. They wanted to keep Hecate out of the press for now and any romantic entanglements were sure to do the opposite. Still, it hadn’t kept Hecate from planning the perfect first date. It was funny to think of it that way, but that was, indeed, what it was.

“Your Majesty,” the head usher bowed and held a hand out to guide them toward the queen’s box. Hecate spared him a passing glance but seemed to know exactly where she was going. Pippa trailed a step in her wake. They walked through the lobby, up the grand staircase, and directly into Hecate’s box. There were some perks Pippa just hadn’t considered when she thought about being in a relationship with the queen. Mainly, she had thought about being close to Hecate again, but the perpetually reserved seats in likely any theater in London were certainly nice. She briefly wondered if she could get Hecate to go see U2 whenever they next went on tour. Probably. 

“Champagne, ma’am?” The usher asked and Hecate looked to Pippa for an answer. Pippa smiled softly at the consideration and nodded. 

“Yes,” Hecate replied. The man disappeared, though he was only gone for a moment before he returned with two flutes on a silver tray. Hecate took them both and handed one to Pippa. Their fingers brushed together and somehow that was enough to send shivers down Pippa’s spine. The man disappeared again, closing the curtain that blocked off the back of the box. 

Pippa took a sip of her champagne and felt suddenly shy. 

“Do you…?” Hecate swallowed thickly. “Are you pleased?” 

Looking out to make sure no one could see them, Pippa closed the distance between them and carefully brushed a kiss across Hecate’s cheek. “It’s lovely,” she said as she checked to make sure she hadn’t left a smudge of lipstick behind. 

“We can come any time you like,” Hecate reached for Pippa’s hand and tangled their fingers together. 

“Don’t say that. You’d never get anything done save for escorting me to the ballet.” Pippa’s smile grew. 

“I’d come every night if it meant I was spending it with you.” 

Pippa’s breath left her body. “Oh Hecate, you can’t say things like that when I can’t kiss you afterward.” She squeezed their tangled together fingers. 

“Later,” Hecate promised. She brought Pippa’s fingers up to her mouth and kissed the backs of them. She pulled Pippa even further into the shadows, freed her hand from Pippa’s and placed it on Pippa’s waist. She pulled Pippa closer until she could whisper into her ear. “Shall I tell you what else I want to do to you later?” she asked.

Pippa shuddered at the implication. “If you do, I’m not sure I’ll be able to survive both the ballet and the gala.” She was beginning to wonder if she actually could get away with kissing Hecate in the shadows when the lights dimmed. 

“I suppose it will have to wait then,” Hecate said as she stepped away from Pippa and toward her seat. Pippa followed. She let Hecate sit but didn’t bother to join her as the orchestra started up _God Save the Queen_.

***

Hecate tried to pay attention to the ballet. The dancers were beautiful, the sets and costumes exquisite, but nothing compared to the woman sitting next to her. Hecate snuck glances over at Pippa as often as she could without getting caught. If she had other, more personal memories of the ballet, she ignored them. The coming confrontation with her past didn't matter. It had been a long time since Eva had been a part of her life and she was there with Pippa. She would always be there with Pippa. Anything else was immaterial.

***

Pippa lightly dabbed at the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief as the final curtain fell. She didn’t know when she had entwined her hand with Hecate’s but she reluctantly pulled away to clap for the performers. Then the house lights were coming up and Hecate stood. Pippa followed her back into the shadows once more.

"That was lovely, thank you." Pippa reached for Hecate's hand once again. It was her turn to place a kiss across Hecate's knuckles. 

Hecate brushed her fingers over Pippa's cheek. "It was my pleasure." She said the words with a sincerity Pippa seldom heard from anyone in polite conversation, but then everything Hecate said to her had the weight of 30 years behind it. Pippa risked sneaking a kiss. It was just a brush of their lips but it conveyed her feelings well enough. 

"To the gala now," Hecate said. Pippa knew she didn't particularly want to go, that she would much rather be going back to the palace. Hecate had said as much in the car but politeness dictated their actions for the rest of the night. 

Pippa squeezed their still connected hands before letting go. "I'm sure it won't be that bad," Pippa replied. Hecate raised an eyebrow. 

"We shall see."

***

Hecate tried to enter the ballroom as inconspicuously as possible, but that was easier said than done when one traveled with a small entourage. Once again the conversation around her stopped for a moment before picking back up. Pippa hid a smile as Hecate sighed. It was amazing that Hecate still longed for anonymity after all of these years. There were more chandeliers and more champagne and somehow a glass ended up in Hecate's hand without any conscious thought on her part. The dance floor was full and Hecate longed for the chance to ask Pippa to dance, though she knew she wouldn't get it. It would draw too much attention.

They mingled through the crowd, each bit of small talk grating just a bit more. She didn't remember it being such a chore, but then she didn't have Pippa waiting to go home with her at the end of the night. The end of the night couldn't come soon enough. Hecate simply wanted to be able to touch Pippa, to be able to acknowledge what Pippa meant to her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she nearly missed the group approaching them. She sucked in what she hoped was a subtle breath. Eva. She had known that Eva was the artistic director of the Royal Ballet now, but somehow it was more real in person. She had the prima ballerina and male principal with her. There was no way to get out of speaking to them. 

"Your Majesty, may I present Miss Eva Freeman, Miss Nadia Petrova, and Mr. Arjun Khatri." Elegant curtsies and a proper bow followed the introductions to the queen and Pippa. 

"Miss Freeman and I have met," Hecate said dryly. It was pointless to try to deny it after all. If she remembered anything about Eva, she certainly wouldn't. She offered her hand to each of them and was glad to find that the frisson of energy she associated with Eva was completely gone. Still, she felt Eva's eyes on her. 

Pippa looked surprised but didn't voice it. Instead, she said, "Miss Freeman, I very much enjoyed your Giselle last season." 

"Thank you," Eva responded as Hecate held her breath. It was always nerve-wracking when an old lover met a new one even if they weren't aware of it, wasn't it? Hecate didn't have any experience with the situation and Eva had a mischievous look on her face that Hecate knew from experience spelled trouble. The small talk they had to engage in didn't do anything to temper it. Hecate was almost at her wit's end trying to figure out just what Eva was up to. 

"I was wondering if Your Majesty might like to dance?" Ah. That was it. Hecate was taken aback. Eva said it so casually, as if she, herself, hadn't been responsible for half of Hecate's ease on a dancefloor. Hecate fought against a blush as she thought of the last time Eva had asked her to dance. But there was no way to politely decline. Hecate shot Pippa an apologetic look as she held out her hand. 

"I would be delighted," she said. She was anything but. If she was going to be on a dancefloor she wanted to be on it with Pippa. Still, she couldn't help but notice the surety in Eva's hands as one came to rest on her waist and the other clasped hers. They waited for the beat and then they were dancing.

***

1999

“Your Majesty, may I present Miss Eva Freeman, principal dancer of the Royal Ballet.” Hecate barely heard the voice as one of the most attractive women she had ever seen curtsied in front of her. Eva’s dark skin shone under the lights and something about her posture, as refined as it was, said she was distinctly American. Hecate took a deep breath as she offered Eva her hand.

“Miss Freeman, your performance was breathtaking.” Hecate had thought it wonderful during the ballet but it was meeting Eva in person that was really taking her breath away. She felt helpless in a way she had rarely experienced before. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty. It’s one of my favorite pieces.” Eva caught Hecate’s eyes and refused to look away. The boldness took Hecate aback but she didn’t avert her eyes either.

“It shows,” Hecate replied. “Perhaps you’ll join me in a glass of champagne?” Anything to keep the other woman close. She knew Eva probably had donors to speak to but what was the use in being the queen if you couldn’t monopolize a bit of someone’s time? 

“If you insist.” Eva blinked lazily as if she had fully expected the invitation. A smile overtook her mouth. And oh what a mouth. Hecate was already imagining what it would feel like to have those lips against her own. She needed to slow down. There was no hint that Eva was as interested in her, though rumors at least told her that Eva enjoyed the company of women. Hecate often wondered what the rumors said of her but she never looked into it. 

Two glasses of champagne appeared on a tray by their side and they each took a glass. 

“I supposed the traditional toast is, ‘to the queen,’” Eva said and she raised her glass toward Hecate. Hecate had never heard it said with quite the inflection Eva used, as if she were offering more to the queen than just her mere words. 

“To the ballet,” Hecate replied, “and to its exquisite dancers.” If anyone overheard, it would be easy to pass off as Hecate speaking about the dancers in general, but Hecate tried to make clear by her tone that she was speaking of only one dancer in particular. 

“Since no one else is around, I’ll accept the compliment on behalf of all of us.” Eva took a sip of her champagne and smiled teasingly at Hecate. She swayed closer to Hecate and Hecate found herself mimicking the movement. She watched as Eva’s throat bobbed as she swallowed. She wanted… she wanted more than she could have. She was the queen now. She couldn’t afford to indulge in these little dalliances. She pulled away. Something of the light in Eva’s eyes shuttered. 

“I’m sure you have other people with whom you need to speak,” Hecate said as she took a subtle step to disengage. 

“At your pleasure, ma’am,” Eva replied demurely. Hecate had a feeling Eva rarely did anything demurely. It was too much temptation. Hecate nodded and sent Eva away.

***

Another month, another ballet, another reception. Hecate told herself she wasn’t looking for Eva, but something thrilled inside her as she saw the other woman approach her. She waved off the people who normally surrounded her. Eva grabbed two glasses of champagne off of a passing tray as she got close and held one out for Hecate.

“Most people aren’t so presumptive,” Hecate said as she took the glass and took a sip. 

“It worked, didn’t it?” Eva flashed her a smile. 

“I suppose.” Hecate turned to give Eva her full attention. Most people didn’t act so carelessly around her either. In fact, there was only one person she could remember who cared so little that she was royalty, but those memories were painful and this wasn’t the place to indulge in them. 

“The artistic director sent me over to make sure you enjoyed yourself tonight.” 

“Not bothered enough to come himself?” Hecate sniffed. 

“No, I think he realized you prefer my company to his and wanted me to smooth the way. The performance was a bit avant-garde.” 

“More presumption,” Hecate reproved but there was no bite behind it. “And while I found the concept a bit muddied, the dancing was of the highest caliber. You may tell your artistic director that I said that.”

“Some of the members do find it inspiring when the queen is in the audience,” Eva smirked. 

“But not you?” 

“I didn’t say that.” Eva shook her head, smile still firmly on her face. 

“You implied it.” Hecate was smiling back though. The lust she had felt at their first meeting remained but she found she wanted to spend more time with Eva. And Eva was definitely flirting with her. 

"I find the music inspiring and my fellow dancers and the costumes and the lights and the very idea of the ballet. But I don't dance for the audience. I dance because I can't do anything else. One person, one hundred people. It doesn't matter." Eva's eyes lit up as she spoke. 

"So you're saying I'm irrelevant," Hecate teased.

"I wouldn't put it exactly like that." Eva blushed. 

Hecate impulsively leaned into Eva's space. "Would you care to have dinner with me? On your next night off? Perhaps I can convince you of my relevance." 

Eva visibly shivered. "I'd like that." Her eyes sparkled and Hecate felt drawn in. She was already looking forward to the meal, to getting to know Eva better, to seeing what else might happen between them.

***

Eva stripped Hecate's shirt off of her as they stumbled toward Hecate's bed. It hung from the waistband of Hecate's skirt as Eva turned her attention to Hecate's newly exposed skin. She latched her lips onto Hecate's collarbone and sucked on it as she felt Hecate’s hands on her back pulling at her shirt. The back of Hecate's knees hit the bed and they tumbled down onto it. Hecate captured Eva's lips with her own and brushed her tongue against them. Eva quickly opened her mouth meeting Hecate's tongue with her own.

***

Eva stretched languidly next to Hecate in Hecate's bed. She lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply before blowing the smoke out. It wasn't the first time she had ended her night by Hecate's side but for once she wasn't rushing to get up. She had the next day off and wasn't in any hurry to go anywhere. She trailed the fingers of her free hand over Hecate's stomach pushing her satin camisole aside.

“What do you mean, you ‘don’t dance?’ Everyone dances. Little kids dance.” Eva looked over at Hecate. “You’re telling me that someone who gets invited to legitimate balls doesn’t know how to dance?”

“No, I know how to dance, I simply choose not to as I always end up looking… awkward.” Even just talking about it made her uncomfortable. 

Eva took another drag on her cigarette. “Well, we can fix that.” Eva popped out of bed and held a hand out to Hecate as she snuffed out her cigarette. Hecate looked at her bewildered. 

“Just what are you proposing?” Hecate asked. 

“You’re in bed with the prima ballerina of the Royal Ballet. It’s my civic duty to make sure you can dance well enough to impress your subjects. Now, put these on,” Eva threw a pair of satin pajama shorts at Hecate’s head, “and let's go find a ballroom.”

“I’m not going to go cavorting about the place in my sleepwear,” Hecate objected. 

“Sure you are.” Eva slipped her own dress over her head and onto her naked body and held her hand out to Hecate again. 

Hecate sighed but gave in, taking Eva's hand and allowing herself to be pulled out of bed. “All of the ballrooms are closed up.”

“I don’t believe you,” Eva replied. “I’m sure there’s at least one we can use.” Eva pressed a kiss to Hecate’s lips. “Now just accept the fact that we’re doing this and point me in the right direction.”

***

Hecate slowly opened the door to one of the smaller ballrooms. Moonlight streamed through the cracks in the drapes and glinted off the suits of armor that lined the room. She found a light switch and the sconces and chandeliers sprang to life. Suddenly the room was suffused with a warm, yellow glow. 

“Whoa,” Eva said as she followed Hecate in. “I mean, I expected a ballroom but I didn’t expect…” she walked toward the center of the room and started spinning in circles, her arms thrown out from her sides. “How can you have a room like this and not constantly be finding excuses to dance in it?”

Hecate shrugged. “It’s just a room,” she lied, as if her intent hadn’t been to impress Eva. 

“Bullshit,” Eva called back over her shoulder. “Now get out here and dance with me.” She reached out a hand and barefoot and wearing nothing more than her night things, Hecate stepped forward and took Eva’s hand. Eva tugged Hecate close and took up the lead position. 

“Let’s see what we have to work with.” Eva started humming something vaguely familiar and started dancing. Hecate half stumbled but quickly righted herself. She managed to competently make it around the floor a few times before Eva stopped them. 

“You’re better at that than you think you are,” Eva said. “You just… need to learn some grace. You know the steps, now you have to figure out how to flow between them.”

“And how do I do that?” Hecate asked skeptically. She’d had lessons throughout her young adolescence and never managed to learn that trick. 

“You dance with me,” Eva stepped closer and lowered her voice, “and you pretend we’re making love instead.” She kissed the side of Hecate’s neck, then kissed up a little higher, and a little higher. Hecate shivered as Eva’s lips met her own. 

Suddenly they were moving again. Hecate could barely think. Her body remembered the correct patterns but her mind was solely on Eva’s lips and hands. She relaxed into those hands like she would if they were in bed. She trusted Eva with her body. 

Their dance was shorter this time as Eva couldn’t resist the temptation of Hecate’s lips and once they actually started kissing there was no hope for Hecate’s coordination. Eva might be able to make out with someone while twirling through a room but Hecate couldn’t. They came to a stop as Hecate’s hands found Eva’s hair. She ran her fingers through it as their bodies melded together. 

“We’ll keep practicing later,” Eva said huskily as she brought her hands up to Hecate’s breasts. 

“We should go back to my rooms.”

“Too far,” Eva replied. She pushed Hecate against the nearest wall instead.

***

“You know we’re going on tour soon?” Eva said as she sat at the dining table. It was just shy of six months since their affair had started and Hecate had learned to read Eva’s mood a bit by then. This conversation didn’t look promising.

“I was aware, yes.” Hecate folded her napkin and set it aside. 

“We’ll be gone for a long time,” Eva tentatively began. “I don’t want you to think that…” she took a deep breath. “I don’t want to leave you waiting here for me. Things happen on tour. I don’t want…” 

Hecate tried to keep her expression even. So this was what it felt like to be broken up with. Oh, she’s had dalliances before but nothing that had really lasted. Nothing worth getting emotionally invested in. She was invested in Eva but apparently, Eva didn’t feel the same. 

“If that’s how you feel,” Hecate replied. She looked down at her plate for a moment then back up. “If that’s how you feel, then I supposed we have nothing left to discuss.” Hecate couldn’t pretend that she wasn’t hurt but she put on a brave face anyway. 

“I care for you, Hecate, I do. I just… I’m me and you’re you and neither of us can change that. We both knew this wasn’t going to end with some sort of commitment ceremony where we pledged to be together forever. I get why you can’t come out but I can’t live in your closet forever. This tour, it just seems like a good time to put some space between us.” Eva got up and walked around the table. She leaned her hip against it by Hecate's side. 

“Do you understand what I’m saying?” Eva asked. 

“Yes, I believe I do.” Hecate reached up to put her hand on Eva’s thigh but then thought better of it. “And I think you should go now.” There was no rancor in her voice but she wouldn’t meet Eva’s eyes. 

“Of course.” Eva stood, brushing her hands across her skirt. She leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of Hecate’s head. “Good luck, Your Majesty.” 

With that, Eva left the room. 

Hecate wondered if Æthelred was in the palace and had a free moment.

***

2018

Hecate looked down at Eva as she guided Hecate in the steps of the waltz. The room was too full of too many people. What would they all think of her dancing with this woman? What rumors would they start? And if she was going to start rumors, why couldn't it at least be with Pippa?

“Attending the ballet again, are we?” Eva asked. Her hand was warm against Hecate's waist and Hecate remembered a time when that would have thrilled her. 

“I’ve often come to the ballet in the past,” Hecate replied. She'd put in an appearance on opening night at least, even if she hadn't felt it necessary to attend regularly. It helped that Eva had moved on to another company not long after their affair had ended. Hecate didn't know that her attendance would have been so regular if she'd had to see Eva every time she attended. 

“But not last season,” Eva observed. Hecate kept her face impassive even as she knew what Eva was getting at. 

“The dates simply didn’t align with my schedule.” It was at least somewhat true. She could have made the time if she had really wanted to, but she hadn't been motivated to do so. 

“That’s good to know. I’d hate to think I’d run you off by coming back here.” Eva's eyes sparkled and Hecate remembered why she had been so attracted to Eva in the first place. She had a presence about her that most people couldn't match. 

“Knowing that you were the new artistic director did give me pause," Hecate responded truthfully. She wondered briefly what might have happened if she had attended the year before. Would she and Eva have rekindled something? There was no point in thinking about it now. She was with Pippa and despite the challenges, that relationship felt inevitable, like it was always meant to be. 

“Afraid I might screw up some of your favorites?” Eva teased 

“Yes, that must have been it,” Hecate said drolly. They both knew the real reason. There was no need to voice it. 

Eva looked closely at Hecate. “Coming out looks good on you.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” They fell into silence, their feet still moving. 

“I didn’t realize what I had when I had you.” Eva sounded wistful. Hecate was surprised. She hadn't expected Eva to have regrets. 

“It was a long time ago,” she offered. It seemed like the thing to say. 

Eva shrugged off her mood and laughed. “So that’s a no to dinner then?”

“My attention is otherwise occupied.” 

“Pippa?” Eva nodded toward where Pippa was standing with Nadia and Arjun. “She’s watching us, you know. Very subtly but she hasn’t taken her eyes off of you.”

It took all of Hecate’s control not to find Pippa in the crowd but Eva spun them around where Pippa naturally fell in Hecate's line of sight. Their eyes met across the room and held. 

“I can trust in your discretion?” Hecate asked.

“You’ve trusted it for this long.” Hecate supposed Eva was right. Nothing had ever even been hinted about them in the press or anywhere else.

“As you say.” Hecate watched as Arjun escorted Pippa onto the floor and they began a dance of their own. 

"You should dance with her," Eva said. "I'm sure I've given you plenty of cover with the gossips." She maneuvered them closer to Arjun and Pippa, then Hecate felt Eva withdrawing. The band came to the end of the song just as Hecate reached Pippa's side. Hecate subtly took Pippa's hand. 

"Dance with me?" she whispered in Pippa's ear. Pippa looked surprised but pleased. 

"Happily," she said. Hecate took Pippa in her arms and started to move as the band started their next piece. They danced in silence for the first half of the song but something was on Pippa's mind and she wasn't good at hiding it. 

"What is it?" Hecate asked. 

"She's the one who taught you how to dance, isn't she? The one who really taught you?" Pippa looked over at where Eva was dancing with Arjun. Hecate felt her ears flush as she blushed at the question. "The one you didn't want to talk about?"

"She had a significant hand in it, yes," Hecate admitted. 

"How long?" Pippa looked intent now. Hecate was certain this wasn't the place to have this conversation but they were having it anyway. 

"Around six months." 

Pippa nodded and slid closer to Hecate. "Did you love her?"

"I thought perhaps I might." There was no point in being anything less than truthful. 

"And did she break your heart?"

"She wounded it, but there's only one person who's been able to break it," Hecate replied, even though it was her own fault for leaving Pippa, she had still been heartbroken once everything had settled. And she had been heartbroken when Pippa had left her 30 years later. Pippa was the only one with that power over her. 

"Will you tell me about it? Later?" Pippa asked. 

"Whatever you want to know," Hecate promised. 

"Alright. Go dance with Arjun before one of the vultures asks you and you can't say no. Just remember who you're going home with." Pippa leaned in to whisper in Hecate's ear. "You made promises earlier. I expect you to keep them." 

Hecate shivered. "I haven't forgotten." She had every intention to take Pippa home and peel her lovely dress off of her. She wanted to know just what Pippa might be wearing underneath it. She suspected it was something she would appreciate. She looked over at Eva one last time and knew it she would be seeing her again. But it would be after she confessed everything to Pippa. Well, perhaps not every detail, but enough to reassure her that Hecate wasn't going anywhere. Eva had been fun, but she was nothing compared to Pippa.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are awesome and I'm on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
